dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ys Sellzen
Ys Sellzen is referred to as the fourth-strongest amongst the artificial humans of the Sigurd Institution, however, she possesses a similar level of power to that of Lint Sellzen and is also the inheritor of Nothung, the Demon Sword that specializes in sharpness. She was identified as number Eighty-Second in the Sigurd Institution before she was given her name. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church, though it is still, very much, an idea in progress. Appearance Ys has rather pale, though healthy, skin and light red eyes, similar to the color pink, and short, shoulder-length stark white hair, with the bangs hanging down low, over her eyes. She has a rather petite build, though her height isn't that small and is rather average. Before Ys defected from the Church and Sigurd Institution in order to hunt down Sigurd and kill him, she wore a black, skin-tight, short-sleeved leotard, though she wore it without the pauldrons that other female exorcists commonly wear, and she had on matching fingerless gloves that extend up to her biceps and thigh-high boots, adorned with straps. After she defected, she now wears mostly red clothing with some white and black outlining and black shorts under a short red skirt and fingerless gloves that go up just past her elbows. The side of her red shirt is opened up, revealing the side of her plump breasts and she wears thigh-high black stockings with the top being red over red boots that go half-way up to her knees. She wears a red and black headband upon her head. Personality Ys Sellzen is quick to anger and is quite conceited in her abilities, believing that only Lint Sellzen is an appropriate rival and stepping stone for her and that Sigurd and Siegfried are just idiots who are granted a lot of power for no reason. In contrast to them who are quite humble, she is incredibly arrogant, believing that she is stronger than the original Siegfried. However, Sigurd often remarked towards her that she was just a "tsundere" when the two were still at the Sigurd Institution much to her frustration due to her ignorance of the word. She also loves fighting, above all else, and is usually called a "Battle Maniac" by Sigurd and the others for it. Because of her aggressive fighting style, she is usually thought to be the most "dangerous" of the artificial humans that were created at the Sigurd Institution. She possesses a deep hatred for Sigurd and her current goal is to kill him since he had been excommunicated from the Church and became a stray exorcist, so she believes she is ethically in the right to murder him in cold blood. However, believing her self to be restricted by the Church, she decided to defect to chase after him. History Developed within the Sigurd Institution, she is one of many artificial humans created using the original Siegfried's genes in order to find a successor to his blade, Gram, among other things. She had a rivalry of sorts with Lint Sellzen and hatred for Sigurd, who always made fun of her. One way he annoyed her, was how he could do everything she did with ease - though that should have been obvious as he was a better creation. Other ways involved poking fun at Ys and laughing at her, as well as not taking their spars seriously. After he was excommunicated, she swore vengeance upon him - as he was no longer within the Church, he was "free game". However, she was denied the opportunity to chase after him and eventually lost sight of him. Because of this, she eventually defected from the Church (due to the restrictions she had within it) and the crumbling Sigurd Institution and began her search for him, leaving behind a very distraught Lint Sellzen, who became the last remaining "Sellzen" at the Church, because of Freed had also been excommunicated and Siegfried defected soon after to join the Khaos Brigade because of Cao Cao's influence. Ys would then travel to Brittain to join the White Company and became the leader of their group by killing the previous leader in a one-on-one battle that truly tested Ys' capabilities. Utilizing their resources, she began to track down Sigurd as she participated in battles throughout the world with the other soldiers of the White Company, until she eventually tracked him down... Powers and Abilities Immense Strength - Due to her training, Ys possesses a high amount of power, however, she goes beyond the normal limits that the other artificial humans possess and possesses an abnormal amount of strength. She holds enough power to crush boulders by just gripping them with her fingers; some compared her abnormal strength to be that of a Dragon's, though that is just an exaggeration. She was able to battle against several Vampires and defeat them easily in a contest of strength when she fought in Romania, alongside Lint Sellzen and Freed Sellzen. Enhanced Speed - Due to her training, Ys possesses a high amount of speed, comparable to some Devil Knights. She is able to nearly fight at the same level of speed as Sigurd, who can match Siegfried easily in a battle. Combined with her ferocious and aggressive strength, she isn't a fighter to be taken lightly. She was able to blitz several groups of Vampires in Romania and fight on par with several knights of the White Company at the same time. High Intellect - Ys' specialty is not her gun or sword skills - but her intelligence. Memorizing anything with but a glance, she is the smartest among those created within the Sigurd Institution and is said to rival the intelligence of geniuses such as Galileo Galilei, Nikola Tesla, and Sir Isaac Newton. She was able to create the Light Sniper based off of old blueprints and parts of a previous version of it that had failed and by utilizing her own sword's special properties to figure out a cost-effective way to do so; all in a single day. Master Swordsman - Due to her training within the Sigurd Institution and outside of it with the White Company, she became a powerful swordmaster that is rumored to match powerful Devil Knights that have lived for hundreds of years and had trained in the sword. Her skill is considered top-class by every exorcist in the Vatican and by the knights of the White Company, however, she never received the recognition that Siegfried and Sigurd did by Vasco Strada. Expert Marksman - Ys has an impeccable aim, allowing her to shoot a target a mile away with a Light Gun and a can from two miles away with her Light Sniper. However, because of her low patience, she doesn't enjoy shooting others from a long distance and instead wants to get up close and personal. Low Magic Power - Ys has not been trained in magic, besides from the bare basics. Because of this, she doesn't have much power at her disposal, however, she can use what little she has to activate different techniques with her sword, Nothung, as well as to utilize its special ability - its power to absorb ambient light. This ambient light can be used in two ways: the first is to power up herself. The second is to access different techniques with Nothung, which vary in strength depending on how much energy she puts into it. * Luminescent Waxing Crescent: By absorbing ambient light through Nothung, Ys is able to slash the air, sending a wave of pure light forward towards a target rending a line through the earth, which is reminiscent of the waxing crescent moon phase, hence the name. Because of its light attributes, the light is somewhat poisonous towards Devils. *'Fluorescent Waning Gibbous': By absorbing ambient light through Nothung, Ys is able to slash the air, sending a blast of pure light forward towards a target, destroying the earth as it approaches. It possesses an appearance similar to the waning gibbous, hence the name it was given. Because of its light attributes and the amount present, the light is pretty poisonous towards Devils. *'Phosphorescent Full Moon': The ultimate technique of Nothung. By absorbing ambient light to its very limits through Nothung, Ys is able to fire a beam through her sword made entirely out of pure light at her target, tearing through the air and earth like clay. Because of its power and color, it is compared to the full moon, which led to its name. Because of its light attributes, gathered in such density, it is heavily poisonous towards Devils. Equipment ' ' 'Nothung' Alternatively known as the "Demonic Light Blade" or as the "Demonic Sword of Sharpness", Nothung is a Demon Sword which shows up in the Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung) instead of the Demon Sword Gram. It is an incredibly sharp blade, which has the special feature of increasing the speed of its wielder's attacks and movements via absorbing ambient light and transferring the power to its user. As the blade does so, it also begins to glow softly until it is able to lit a dark cavern easily. It can also be used to shoot out a concentrated beam of light energy, which is harmful to Devils and Vampires. Nothung is a longsword that is mostly black in color, with few white markings and lines on it. The crossguard is opened on the side, allowing the user to catch blades with it. ' ' 'Light Sniper' A more powerful form of the regular gun of light that is modeled after a sniper rifle, which allows its wielder to attack from afar, of over two miles. It was developed by the Grigori, but the creation was scrapped due to its demanding cost. However, Ys came upon a "discarded" model and completed it, tracking down several Fallen Angels and using them to fuel the weapon until she came up with a method of absorbing the ambient light and turning the power of the sun into the same Light energy of Angels. This method of absorbing ambient light was thought up through Nothung's special ability to do so, however, as to how she managed this, it is currently unknown. It fires a red-white bullet of light that can tear through the body of any Devil unlucky enough to be set in its sights. ' ' 'Gravity Jail' Ys wields the Mid-tier Time-Space based Sacred Gear [Gravity Jail], alternatively known as the "Law of Motion and Gravity" which allows the user to increase or decrease gravity within their field of vision. The Sacred Gear makes its appearance within the wielder's eyes and can only be noticed when the user activates it, as it glows in color. The color is usually gold, however, Ys' version, a Sub-Species, glows silver. While the regular [Gravity Jail] allows its wielder to increase/decrease gravity in a single area that they see, Ys' version can affect gravity in multiple areas, of up to five different places by blinking, which allows her power to affect that area. However, she cannot quickly turn it off due to her having to look back at the area her Sacred Gear is affecting and blink once more. 'Imperious Gravity Dungeon Warden' Alternatively known as the "Dungeon Grounds of the Gravity God's Jailer", is Ys Sellzen's Sub-Species Balance Breaker which allows her to control the flow of gravity however she wishes, be it changing its direction or the force of gravity upon an area or person. It doesn't have to be utilized in an area that she can see, allowing her to control gravity from her blindspot, attacking those who least expect it. When she activates it, silver markings appear over her body and her eyes temporarily become etched in silver with the pupils disappearing, for as long as the Balance Breaker is activated. Utilizing this form consumes a large amount of stamina from Ys, as can be defined from the silver markings that cover her body and her eyes. By watching these markings, one would notice that the longer she uses this Balance Breaker, these markings start to fade and her eyes slowly lose their shine. After the markings all disappear, her eyes will gradually start turning back to their usual coloring and her pupils will reemerge - at this point, her Balance Breaker will automatically deactivate. Ys has timed herself to be able to last thirty-two minutes and twenty-seven seconds using her Balance Breaker without utilizing its ability. When she begins to mess with the flow of time - from the moment she activates her Balance Breaker to its end - she can last for eleven minutes and eighteen seconds. Trivia *Her physical appearance is based on Chaika Bogdan from Hitsugime no Chaika. **Her name comes from the mythical city that was built on the coast of Britanny that had been later swallowed by the ocean. **Her Light Sniper comes from the sniper rifle that Chaika Trabant wields. **Nothung comes from Kirito's Elucidator from Sword Art Online. ***Even though Nothung is a Demon Sword, it possesses an ability that can easily kill Devils, which is to absorb the ambient Light. **Chaika Bogdan's eyes are actually purple. *Ys possesses a Sub-Species Sacred Gear and a Sub-Species Balance Breaker. **Ys has stamina issues in regards to her Balance Breaker, which she hopes to improve with time. *Ys is often told that she has a nice ass. *Her techniques with Nothung is named after the moon and different forms of light. *The White Company originated from the 14th-century medieval mercenary company that had fought for and against the Pope. **Though it was initially called the "Great Company of English and Germans" and it was later referred to as the "English Company". *Ys likes bitter and sour food and dislikes sweet food. **She also likes drinking incredibly bitter tea which she thinks is "normal". *Sigurd speculates that Ys romantically likes Lint due to her always gazing at her, though Ys is quick to deny this. **Freed, on the other hand, agrees to Sigurd's speculation, while Siegfried thinks that the gaze is referring to something else, which he theorizes means that Ys wants to fight, and possibly kill, Lint. **Lint does not know of Ys' gaze so she has no comment about it. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users